totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Nekora Habarushi
Nekora Habarushi is a supporting main character. She comes from a clan of martial artists with nigh-perfect fighting repertoire. Nekora is also a part of the Sujira Assault Squadron, filling the role of "fighter coach". At the end of the original Total Drama Sujira, she marries Ryo Tetsumaki and gives birth to Taku Habamaki; he becomes the main protagonist of Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. In the second series, Ryo mentioned to Taku that he and Nekora are touring the whole universe. Appearance Nekora is an incredibly pretty young girl. She is 15 years old (during the original series) and has a slender build with below-average breasts, which she tolerates quite easily. She has waist-length hair that is a luscious black color (with a gray streak of hair to the side) with two locks of hair partly framing her face, amber pupils, and two short fangs sticking out of her mouth. Her most notable traits happen to be her feline eyes, ears, and tail, all of which are shared with the rest of her clan (sans Megumi), including those that aren't part of the family. She wears a cyan zip-up jacket that exposes part of her midriff, and under it, Nekora has on a red training bra. A white band surrounds Nekora's neck area. She also wears green cargo shorts (which appear to have a blueish hue in the anime) with purple thigh high boots. At the Habarushi Dojo, Nekora wears the standard outfit there: a scarlet karate gi, a white headband, and a black belt. In Eva Code, Nekora is now 29 years of age, but unlike Ryo, she doesn't appear to have changed all that much (save for her hair dyed full black, and it appears to be now up to her neck). She normally wears a purple dress and maroon boots. Zen Prime When she transforms into her Zen Prime form, Nekora loses most of her feline-esque characteristics; with the exception of her ears. Her eyes turn from amber to golden and appear rougher, while she gains a shade of crimson just under them. Also, Nekora wears a white haori, a red hakama, and black hand wrappings. A purple aura seems to surround her. In both the Japanese and English versions of the anime adaptation, Nekora's voice drops down some octaves to further emphasis her more serious demeanor. Nekora typically has a stern look on her mug when transforming into the Zen Prime. Personality Nekora is a cheerful and Pollyannaish catgirl. She appears to be full of neverending energy, as noted by Joshiro Shinjikawa, Nekora's mentor back at the Habarushi Dojo. She is childish, blasé, flirtatious, comedic, and a bit of a dolt. Like with Ryo, Nekora has a ton of admirers and usually acts upbeat towards most of them. She keeps the SAS enthusiastic and on their toes, and is loved by everybody (particularly Ryo) excluding Ryuga Mokuro. Since she is part-cat, Nekora often enjoys meowing and has a preference for fish (to be exact, ramen that has the flavor of raw fish). Once she met Ryo, Nekora has been crazy about love around him and vice-versa. The two act inseperable as if they were siblings and share a few behavior similarities, both acting immature in certain instances and having a positive temperament. Kazumi Ushimora can be frustrated due to this, but tries not to stress over it. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Nekora is still optimistic and friendly, but has grown to be a bit more on the mature side. She is said to treat Taku "more than a child", which was once mentioned by Ryo. Zen Prime After Nekora undergoes the Zen Prime transformation, her normally hyperactive behavior is gone. She is far more lethal when it comes to strength and serious (if a bit cocky) in attitude. She never once has smiled while under the effects of the mode, but is not above expressing true emotions, as shown when she had tears in her eyes when fighting Sena Minase, a Habarushi Dojo alumnus. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Haruna Ikezawa (Drama CD 1) *Madoka Yonezawa (Drama CD 2) *Yukari Tamura English *Johanna Luis *Monica Rial (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) Trivial Notes *Nekora is Yoshiyuki Sadamoto's favorite character in the series. *In the manga, Nekora is said to be able to play any sport (her main forte being, of course, karate or judo). *Nekora's Zen Prime transformation is often described as "Someone goofy and overall jovial becoming much more quieter and epically badass". *In the Japanese version of the anime, Nekora addresses herself using "boku", a Japanese pronoun that young boys commonly use. Quotes (as Nekora) *"Fish, fish, fish! One day, with my vintage ramen, the dream's gonna come to be, nyaa! Everybody gets fish ramen, YEEEEAAAA!!!!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "You're, like, soooooo cool! My elders and some of the other students back at the Dojo never have this much fun with me, nyaa. You and your cute sis are not only Devil Hunters, but also get slack; my only company's fish ramen and my adoring public, nyaa... You also kissed me on the forehead! I wanna join with you!" *(To Joshiro Shinjikawa) "Sensei... You know I respect you. Really, I do, nyaa... I always wanted to be like you or Sena. But can't you let me be as free as a cat!? I'm not gettin' any younger, y'know!" *(To Wan) "Cats... don't get along with dogs... That's what Kazu-san once told me, nyaa. Yet you seem so precious and also scared, nyaa. Don't feel so glum, chum! I say it's time for you to get outta the doghouse!" *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Yeah, I love all my fans... including all the suspicious ones, nyaa!" *(To MAR; about Ryo) "Stop it! Stop what you're doing to Ryo-kun, nyaa!!! He's come all this way to prove himself... He wanted to become a Sujira God. He wanted to make everyone in the world happy, nyaa. Don't ever treat him like someone who deserves to be under your feet! Ryo Tetsumaki has dreams like you and him; the only difference is that your dreams don't exist! Every Devil Hunter right now is putting their faith in him to kill you. Ever since I met him, he's been a big friend to me--- NO! He's more than that, nyaa!! I... I... I LOVE HIM!! Someday when the two of us get married, I'll be holding his hand like I am now... as a promising sign!" *(To Taku Habamaki) "A wild boy as always, nyaa... Your dad and I... and you... We're on totally different paths now. Adventure was and will be grand, y'know, nyaa! Just ask the both of us." Grand Rumble: win quotes *(vs. Abel Ise) "Like, how rude! You almost tore up my shorts, nyaa... I don't have a whole lotta them, y'know!" *(vs. Abyss) "As beautiful as I am, unlike you, I REALLY don't like showing off my body to defeat baddies, nyaa!" *(vs. Akagi Terashima) "No fair, no fair, no fair!! You were just being cheap as usual, Aka-kun, so I'm calling a rematch, nyaa!" *(vs. Daemon) "Nyahahahaha! Thanks for the strumming, man, I had such a jam! I've always preferred heavy metal to pop music, anyhow..." *(vs. Daisuke Noda) "Huhhh.... You got a book in your hand, so that's automatically telling me you're uber-lame, nyaa. Not even the fight helped out!" *(vs. Eichirou Mononoke) "Yeeeeeeah! This was the rush I've always been lookin' for in a fight, nyaa! Wanna go another round?" *(vs. Elder Aka) "What is it with old people and bringing up the past, nyaa? Things like that really get me off my rocker!" *(vs. Elder Ao) "If I ever grow up to be as wrinkly as you, god forbid my precious looks cease to exist!" *(vs. Elder Murasaki) "I guess the elderly enjoy attacking without making any actual contact these days. To my clan, that's SOOOOO not fighting seriously, nyaa!!" *(vs. Gendo Nara) "Adorable catgirls like me use their fists to do all the talking, Gen-san! Try to keep up with the kids for a change, nyaa." *(vs. General Bunko) "Something about you... So letting all the baddies run loose is your idea of freedom? Nyahahaha, not even I would believe those silly ideals!" *(vs. Gojira Namufira) "You're scary, so I had to beat your undead self back to life! Are you OK, nyaa? Geez, talk about overdoing it..." *(vs. Gola) "Sooooo.... I was told to climb AAAAAALL the way up to your teeny, tiny head and bop you good? BOOOO!!! A fight orchestrated in that manner sounds like a total borefest, nyaa!!" *(vs. Gouka) "Shields, shields, and---- OH JOY, MORE SHIELDS! That's the most original battle style I've ever come across and I just use punches and kicks!" *(vs. Hanza Morikami) "I have four words: Best. Workout. EVER!!!!! Nyaa... I'm not gonna lie, dude, you have to fight me again!" *(vs. Headmaster Grimace) "Wow! You look so decrepit, yet your movements were quick! ..... What's your secret? Okay, lemme start: mine's fish ramen!!" *(vs. Hydraken the Devil God of Sky) "Mind if I ask about your obsession with my Ryo-kun? {Nuts! I get no answer from this dweeb... Oh, well, punching a stranger's face in is always the logical thing to do, nyaa!}" *(vs. Iwao Rasetsumaru) "Not cool, fatso! NOT COOL!! You have any idea how long it's gonna take for me to rest after you spammed the same exact technique more than twice!? Sigh... 'Tis a bad day to be a catgirl, nyaa." *(vs. Kai Tetsumaki) "Your kid's way sexier than you and all that jazz, nyaa! Fortunately, you died by raising a hero, so I guess that counts..." *(vs. Kazumi Ushimora) "The deadpan snarkers and geniuses, in the end, don't really have hearts as pure as love, y'know. Loosen up in our next fight soon enough!" *(vs. Kid Ryo) "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh! And to think you were spot-on gorgeous now.... WHY COULDN'T I MEET YOU EARLIER, NYAA!?!?!" *(vs. Knuckle) "How do you train without any supporters, nyaa? Deep down, I kinda feel bad; so bad that I wanna hug you! W-w-wait, don't kill me right now!!" *(vs. Lulu) "Just curious: you supposed to be a boy or a girl? Even with that mask and masculine voice, it's real hard for me to tell, nyaa!" *(vs. MAR) "What business do you have with him?! Hurry up and talk before I knock your teeth out! .... That didn't sound a thing like me at all, nyaa." *(vs. Megumi Habarushi) "Megu-nee, stop fondling me this instant, nyaa! Hey, umm.... Police? SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE, NYAAAAA!!!!!" *(vs. Nekora Habarushi) "Darn. I must be so adorable that the Heavens came up with a look-alike, nyaa! Oh, whatever... Only room for one Nekora Habarushi, and thaaaaat's me!" *(vs. Reiko Nagano) "That friend of yours is such a cutie, y'know! Folks say that he's a pervert, but honestly... I see nothing wrong with him, nyaa." *(vs. Ryo Tetsumaki) "No, no, no, no, no!! My most sincerest of apologies, Ryo-kun! Really, I had no idea I was THAT strong! Forgive me, honey... Please, with fish ramen on top?" *(vs. Ryuga Mokuro) "Quit your cynicism, why don't cha? Seriously, nyaa, it's no wonder you're such a runt... Take notes from everyone else on the team, especially Ryo-kun. He's such a HUNK!!" *(vs. Sarai Endo) "Why's every girl always after my sweet, sweet Ryo-kun, nyaa!? I bet that's such a hard question I can't even answer it myself!" *(vs. Seiryu the Mant) "I honestly feel sorry for the negative upbringing that went on to take ahold of your attitude... Really, it's gotta be super DUPER overkill, nyaa." *(vs. Skull Emperor) "Meh. This would be totally more fun if you were a CAT EMPEROR. Always wanted another member of my clan to chat with... that's not a buzzkill." *(vs. Souichiro Kaworu) "{By the looks of this guy, I should've been a wee bit careful, nyaa...} ..... Huh? Oh, umm.... I sorry, kawaii nekomimi no speak language of dark-skinned man, bye-bye sayonara!" *(vs. Tengu Warlord) "Ugh, my head's all dizzy, now...! Just why oh why am I feeling so sick, nyaa? Ohmigosh, the pain!!" *(vs. Tetsuya Ishizuka) "Hey, hey, hey... Don't get upset just 'cause I beat ya down! Keep working to climb at the top and the results'll be different, nyaa!" *(vs. The Tormented One) "I was just getting started, nyaa!! You might appear to be the top dog, but once I seriously knock your block off, I'll be showin' ya who's the top cat! GIRL, that is. *(vs. Wan) "Jeez, you've always reminded me of that kid... Not that the comparisons are bad, mind you. He's quite charming, but definitely not on the level of Ryo-kun, that's for certain, nyaa!" *(vs. Yatagarasu) "I'm not sure what was worse here: the fact that you're a money-grubbing skeeze, or that weird girl who keeps following you around like you're his Pops or something, nyaa." *(vs. Zen Nekora) "Whooooa!! Now I'm sure that Sensei was referring to THIS when he mentioned the forbidden technique. Needs more cowbell and a little bit more buoyancy, though..." *(vs. Zetsu-Majin) "Playing the game of make believe? Oh, boy, that was so much fun back then! Megu-nee, Naga-nii, and I would spend hours and hours, and days and days pretending that we were martial artists, nyaa... and now LOOK at us!" (as Zen Prime Nekora) *(To Megumi Habarushi) "Hmph! It has been a while since I transformed into this, Sister... Let's see if I can put you out of your misery." *(To Megumi Habarushi) "You need to halt right now. If you resume fighting me in your current condition, I will have no choice but to walk away... I don't feel like wasting time on you any longer." *(To Knuckle) "Once I break every single one of your bones, then you'll be just dust drifting away. Prepare yourself, devil!" *"The opponents that rely on just power? They mean nothing to me... at all." *(To Sena Minase) "I used to praise you... always. I used to ask you "Sena, when will you train me?", but ever since you abandoned us, I disliked you with so much passion I can't even form the right words! I trusted you deeply and even followed you around. You're now cold-hearted! You're now hard to read! Last but not least, you decided to wear that mask... the mask you wear today. You let it take over yourself! Well, no more! You and me, Tengu... I am going to wipe that look off your face! Once I defeat you, the Habarushi Dojo will hear about this more than they did when Sister returned!" Grand Rumble: win quotes *(vs. Abel Ise) "You've wasted too much of my time to be wielding such disgusting weapons. Leave my sight!" *(vs. Abyss) "Even if I'm a female, I would rather spend my entire life training vigorously instead of being concerned about my own appearance." *(vs. Akagi Terashima) "A warrior your size should not be fighting me... not here, not now, anyway. Please resume what you were doing earlier, Terashima..." *(vs. Daemon) "My fists alone broke that pathetic souvenir. The battle was already over before it even begun." *(vs. Daisuke Noda) "Cretin! From where I originated, only those who have utilized the style of martial arts are recognized. You, my friend, aren't one of those people." *(vs. Eichirou Mononoke) "You possessed an interesting spirit during our much heated fight. For that, I express my gratitude." *(vs. Elder Aka) "How come nobody has ever spotted you and threw you in a retirement home? The location itself would help you cleanse your soul!" *(vs. Elder Ao) "You old figures are so talkative, the bystanders around you would've fallen on deaf ears at this rate." *(vs. Elder Murasaki) "You decrepit bastard! In a fight, you should learn how to attack your opponent by actually TOUCHING them. Your generation makes me upset, and understandably so." *(vs. Gendo Nara) "Nara! Just a moment ago, something told me that you were merely holding back. Perhaps if you used all three of your blades, then maybe, just maybe..." *(vs. General Bunko) "Hypocrite..." *(vs. Gojira Namufira) "Those that are of the aristocracy aren't worth taking on. I'd suggest you hold your actual repertoire in high regard rather than getting pampered 24/7." *(vs. Gola) "Compared to many others, your abilities honestly made that fight worth every yen. I look forward to battling with you again... if I ever remember." *(vs. Gouka) "Unfortunately, defense is perhaps your only saving grace. In just about everything else, it appears that you've had zero training." *(vs. Hanza Morikami) "When you were screaming your heart out during the battle, it felt like one giant compliment after another. Thank you!" *(vs. Headmaster Grimace) "How can you be a leader of that so-called Devil Hunters' academy if you can't even land a scratch on me?" *(vs. Hydraken the Devil God of Sky) "Ryo would be emotionally dead if I went ahead and finished you off. Your own life shall be spared." *(vs. Iwao Rasetsumaru) "A drug dealer battling me at this time? The world must be coming to an immediate end." *(vs. Kai Tetsumaki) "You raised a perfect son. Not to go off on a tangent, but am I truly fighting you? Or some sort of spirit?" *(vs. Kazumi Ushimora) "Intelligent as always, Ushimora-dono. The only downside here was that you didn't even try to go all-out during the battle. How disappointing." *(vs. Kid Ryo) "Why does it... seem that you're awfully familiar? Just how come you never took that bout seriously?" *(vs. Knuckle) "It's an ultimate pity that you believe that fighting for oneself is a good thing. It's also a pity that you pick on the worst of bystanders." *(vs. Lulu) "Are you for certain that science triumphs over martial arts? What an imbecile. Oh, and I get completely sick of staring at masks! Those represent cowardice..." *(vs. MAR) "Even if he wouldn't be able to thorougly vanquish you, that does not mean I'll just stand here with my mouth open the entire time. As a matter of fact, I'll kill you right here, right now... for Ryo's sake." *(vs. Megumi Habarushi) "An older sister such as you should've been more cautious and a bit more responsible for what happened during that fight. I didn't want to do it, but just for how annoying you were, I had no choice. Forgive me." *(vs. Nekora Habarushi) "...And to think I behave like this by default. Right now, I'm actually curious as to who truly raised me all these years." *(vs. Reiko Nagano) "Why must you act serene? To really enjoy a fight, I implore you to start growing some balls and get psyched." *(vs. Ryo Tetsumaki) "......" *(vs. Ryuga Mokuro) "Once again, you've let your own emotions prevail, Mokuro. The outcome would change substantially if you weren't THIS overconfident!" *(vs. Sarai Endo) "You were thinking about Ryo, is that true? The next time we cross paths, get your A-game on and stop worrying all about the boy." *(vs. Seiryu the Mant) "What was that!? Whenever you're up against me, conniving trickery ISN'T welcome!" *(vs. Skull Emperor) "For a life form that calls himself an emperor, I was able to take you down in less than fifteen seconds. That crown must be suffocating your skull." *(vs. Souichiro Kaworu) "I expected a tough-as-nails attitude from someone your physique. By God, I stand corrected... Come back when you're ready to act serious!" *(vs. Tengu Warlord) "Sena! Throw that mask away, and please... All I ask is that you head back to the Dojo. With me; with Brother and Sister. Stop it!!" *(vs. Tetsuya Ishizuka) "One word: letdown. You had me anticipating absolutely nothing after that." *(vs. The Tormented One) "Because you were so damn hideous and annoying, I kept my eyes shut... and still beat you to tears." *(vs. Wan) "Just return home, Wan. For everyone's sake, you would be better off spoiled rotten than some kind of war mongrel." *(vs. Yatagarasu) "Your comrade gave you all sorts of false advice... smoke and mirrors. And things went from bad to worse when you bragged about your own power!" *(vs. Zen Nekora) "Wherever or not duplicates exist, it warms my heart to know that there also exists opponents that make fighting worthwhile." *(vs. Zetsu-Majin) "Creating time-consuming tubes that insert the most noxious of liquids? How marvelous. To tell you the truth, it must be marvelous compared to how stupid you are." Category:Female characters Category:15-year-olds Category:Supporting lead Category:Devil Hunters Category:Hybrid Category:SAS Category:Habarushi Nekora Habarushi Nekora Habarushi Category:Characters Category:Protagonists